


Many husband

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Group Sex, M/M, Obi-Wan is in for it, Ooops I may write further on this, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Having married all his troopers by accident, Obi-Wan decides not to annul it and keeps his now rather many husbands. Though the first time he gets intimate with any of them he doesn't expect there to be more than one, Force!





	Many husband

Its not that he didn’t think it would happen eventually, honestly he had married them after all and they had all become physically affectionate to some degree with him that had Obi-Wan snuggling into whatever trooper was off the clock when he could.

They were warm, engineered to be a few degrees warmer than most humans but easily cool down at the same time when overheating which was really useful Obi-Wan could imagine when in a battle situation on either a tropical or desert planet or an arctic one.

But he had kind of expected the first time he became intimate with any of them it be one on one, just him and whichever husband it felt right to be with.

Though this too felt right.

Oh it felt very, very right.

Waxer, Boil, Helix and Cody, all four of them warm and commanding as they undressed him though they had been cautious in the start, worried they’d spook him.

Like this, undressed, it was easier to tell that Helix was a medic, his muscles leaner than his vode as Obi-Wan untied the mans hair to play with it as they kissed, Waxer busy with Obi-Wan’s clothes and Cody cursing something about not finding condoms where he was.

“Am clean.” Obi-Wan gasped, tugging Helix towards his bed with a whine. “Promise, want it bare.” He pulled himself away from Waxers hands even as the clone finally got his sash off and threw the obi somewhere in the room.

Boil growled something and drew Obi-Wan from Helix, his mustache prickling through Obi-Wan’s beard as he kissed the Jedi as deeply as he could while crowding him towards the bed. Obviously barebacking Obi-Wan was an idea that was really working out for Boil.

Their pleasure and need is filling the Force and its to much to resist, feeding on their emotions alone as he’s pressed onto the bed and after that Obi-Wan is gone as he lays under them on his back on the sheets.

Gone to sensation, to pleasure, to overwhelming need as hands and lips trace his body.

He tries to desperately cling to some sanity for it all, to return the favor only for Helix to catch his wrists and pin them down with a wicked little grin as the medic sits near the headboard as Boil and Waxer do their best to find each and every part of Obi-Wan’s sensitive spots, even some Obi-Wan wasn’t aware of like nibbling on the inside of his ankle or a soft suck to where thigh meet hip. Cody meanwhile has latched onto his neck and shoulder, spreading wicked kisses with tongue and teeth that will turn into hickies later on and its really working for Obi-Wan.

“Just feel riduur.” Helix husked out, grunting a bit when Obi-Wan managed to close one hand around the bobbing erection of the medic. “Or do that, that’s good too.” He breathed out.

Panting, Obi-Wan felt his mind twist with pleasure even more as someone, Boil or Waxer maybe, rubs a finger over his entrance, teasing the pucker with a lubed finger.

“Please.” Its the first conscious word he’s managed to get out between his moans and groans for a while and whoever it is with their finger right there rewards him by pushing inside steadily and wiggling it.

Mewling loudly and arching against them all, Obi-Wan spread his legs as wide as he could, tucking one up around Waxer’s hip even as Boil caught the other, the mustache tickling his stomach as the man pressed several wet kisses around the navel before licking it.

Obi-Wan might have moaned, his attention split in too many directions between being kissed and licked as he rubbed Helix before but he wasn’t sure, especially as Cody claimed his mouth and gave him a deep, probing kiss, licking into his mouth and nibbling on his lips.

He outright squeals when Waxer bites the junction of his hip, sucking on to leave another mark.

Its too much and Obi-Wan whines in a high pitch tone when he’s about to hit his peak only for Boil to grasp his cock and pinch it at the base, denying him the chance to come untouched with his balls drawn up tight.

Whimpering a wanting noise when the troopers chuckled at his stifled orgasm it occurred to Obi-Wan that he was going to have a _long_ night if his husbands were not going to allow him to have his orgasm yet as his cock throbbed against his stomach. They were going to put Obi-Wan through a long session of touches, to tucker his sensitized body out with every little thing they did to make sure he felt good.

His hips rocked into the air for friction for his precum wet cock, meeting no resistance but also no further stimulate from anyone as all four stayed well away from his cock but at least that finger got buried deeper into him, another being added.

Sithspit this was going to be _good_.

“Please.” Obi-Wan begged breathlessly, four identical growls his response before little else was said for the rest of the night except Obi-Wan’s wanting noises.


End file.
